the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Most Popular Girls In School Wiki/Archive 1
Everybody! Thanks you so much! :D The comments and help with this wiki means a lot to me! :) There is one problem :p I don't want epiosde pages right now, only seasons (1&2) pages. We are working very hard on the home-page and we MUST have it ready before you all can make episode pages, then we can make a box for episode links on the home-page! I am so sorry to everyone who have made episode pages! Thank you - Mikkel Aagaard Episode Pages- Alright, gotcha that makes sense. Please never EVER delete the Collector's Info page though, I work so hard on tracking all that stuff down. Also, the transcripts are a lot of work, so if anybody wants to split them up that'd be great. But I could do a majority of them because I know it isn't the most fun task :P In addition, I'm still getting the hang of Wikia. I have ADD and depression and am not all that good with other people. So I can be annoying >_> PS. Is there any way to fix those dang info boxes?? I think they should appear like the ones on my first http://thepeculiarchildren.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Peregrine's_Home_for_Peculiar_Children%7Cwikia. We should also have a sort of editors thing, like I created http://thepeculiarchildren.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner%7Chere. That would be fun :) -Shadow Byrd I am listening to what all people on this wikia wants, and I think all of you comes with good ideas! Right now the most importent thing is that the home-page will be completed. I can't wait to see the great result! :) - Mikkel Aagaard What exactly needs to be done to the home page? What exactly needs to be done on the home page The characters' pitures. All the charachters need a piture, and a name under you can click on and then read about them on one of the charachter pages, and I know one of my greatest admins are working hard on it :) - Mikkel Aagaard Go EnemyPeacemaker! -Shadow Byrd Just wanted to say that everything is coming along nicely, and I'm thrilled to be an Admin :) I'll be seeing Oz soon, so I'll be away for a while, but keep up the amazing work! Thumbs to the main Mikkel :D If there's anything you need to be done, please let me know I'm always trying to find more to do. -Shadow Byrd :D! Thank you - Mikkel Aagaard So glad I found this wiki! I've done a lot of work, but the most noticable is I added pictures for all the main characters on the homepage. I touched up a few character pages, and added one for Tristan McKee. I also added an Episodes List and Summary page, before I saw this. Sorry about adding that before you wanted. If there is anything that is needed, please let me know. I'm an English major, so I'm mostly looking at spelling, grammar, and flow problems in the pages. I really want this wiki to be great! - MPGiSEditor (or you can call me Cody) Hey Cody! :) I am so happy!!! The Episode List/Summary page is amazing! :) I thought it was EnemyPeacemaker who added the main charachter pitures? :I -Mikkel Aagaard Mikkel, Thank you! The pictures for Mackenzie, Trisha, and Deandra were already up, but I added the other six. -Cody Do you think we should add all the charachters? :) - Mikkel EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Sorry about that fail. Mackenzie (the official) tweeted and followed me when I told them bout our Wikia. Only.. what does DM mean? https://twitter.com/Clove_of_Knives -Shadow Byrd @Mikkel I can add thumbnails for all the characters if you want me to. @ShadowByrd A DM is a direct message. It should show up under your "Me" tab, and then an evelope with a blue dot next to it. -Cody Wow! Awesome Shadow Byrd :P And it would be great Cody! :) - Mikkel Please do not edit the main page. I've been in the process of fixing it. As any teenager, I also have school to worry about. But please do not edit it. You completely changed the formatting around and that's not cool. Please don't edit it after this revert. – EnemyPeacemaker 10:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Well Cody then don't change the main page! :) - Mikkel Aagaard Did someone want to talk about the Creators page? I've been messaging the official Mackenzie (they said I was 800 kinds of awesome!! :D) and I just felt we should add some recognition, since they took the time to check out the wikia. And welcome Cody! Love that name, my black lab's name is Cody :3 -Shadow Byrd I think it's amazing that Mackenzie took time to check it out! Omg my wikia! *-* I couldn't do it without you guys :)! Hmm what could we add Shadow? :) -Mikkel Aagaard :D :D Oooooh! :) I think the creators page is awesome! :D And they really deserve to have a page on this wiki :D -Mikkel, again xD Well, what's botering me most is the info boxes. I've been waiting forever for someone to fix them, like how they are on my other wikia. If there's anything else I'll let you know, but for me I think we could really use the info boxes to organize the pages better and make them more organized. -Shadow Byrd You know I would love to do that! But first when Enemypeacemaker is done with the main-page :) I am going to Berlin now guys :) I am gone for 4 days ;) Aghh someone help! The context box on the Collector's Info page got all messed up! Help! -Shadow Byrd I am back :)! Is the box okay again Shadow? :) - Mikkel Agaard Ohh and EnemyPeacemaker, when is the main-page done? :3 Mikkel :I edit many wikis, I have to prioritize them. Patience. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:49, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Of course, of course :) :-Mikkel Yes, I got it all straightened out. Still waiting for Episode 17, however. They're having technical difficulties :( How was your trip, Mikkel? -Shadow Byrd Haha, I hope episode 17 will come out sone! My trip was great :) Cody don't answer me and I need him to make the summary of the new episodes :I -Mikkel EnemyPeacemaker do you have you own the mpgis wiki?!:O, and Shadow are you making pages on it!? :I -Mikkel.... That? That was a long time ago! I used to edit both wikias because I wasn't sure which one was active. EnemyPeacemaker switched to yours, and so did I. This page is a lot better! -Shadow Oh, I got really confused xD -Mikkel It's cool. What's up with MAckenzie's page, btw?? -Shadow Byrd I don't know! :I Ohhh and Shadow you are amazing!! Sometimes I could kiss you! You are already working on a page to Blake! -Mikkel ^_^ I feel special. And if anyone wants to touch up the Collector's Info page for me, please do so. -Shadow Byrd Do any of you have Facebooks, Tumblrs, or Twitters? -Shadow Byrd I have twitter? :) But I doesn't really use it :P -Mikkel Ohh I see. You should follow me, @Clove_of_Knives(linked my username to my twitter) and I'll follow you back :) Also, I can't believe you're not on my Friends List on my Wikia page! Add yourself here. -Shadow Byrd PS I just discovered you can delete previous posts on this talk page. Should we do that as some Spring Cleaning? Haha ;) Are on your list know :)! I don't know, you think our talk page is to big? :D Mikkel